ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Millie, Feline Fatale
(The next morning, Thomas, Toby and Percy, dressed as Batman, Nightwing and Robin, chuff inside CPHQ with Simal and Bertar, who step out once they stop.) * Bertar: Huxley wants proof that Chuggington isn't the perfect place he thinks it is? One smoking gun coming up. * Thomas: (finds Huxley's body lying on one of the tracks next to the wall of the building and Jared Grace next to him) Jared! * Jared Grace: Pop out the tape, Bertar. I think it's down rewind-- Oh! * Simal: Whoa, whoa. Take it easy. Sit here. (helps Jared sit on the chair) '' * '''Jared Grace:' Guess Huxley blacked out for a minute at Old Town. Fell out of his chair. * Toby: '''Fell nothing. Somebody attacked him. * '''Jared Grace: Attacked him? Impossible! We take great pride in the fact that incidences of physical violence in Chuggington have fallen to virtually -- Oh! * Percy: Who did it? Can you tell us? * Thomas: '''This can't be happening. * '''Jared Grace: There's gotta be a clue around here somewhere. (Bertar finds the wall dented, meaning point of impact.) * Bertar: '''Jared, that's not where he got hit, is it? * '''Jared Grace: No...no...Huxley never got thrown that far. Curious... (Jared goes to touch the wall, but is stopped.) * Simal: Don't touch it. It's evidence. * Jared Grace: Of what? (Bertar mimics the act of throwing.) Oh! Why would anyone do a thing like that to a villainous thief like Huxley? (picks up his laptop, plugs in the mouse and logs onto it) * Percy: What was the last thing you remember? * Jared Grace: '''I was sitting here, copying another incriminating scene onto my...My tapes! My tapes! What happened to my tapes?! * '''Thomas: '''Stay calm, Jared. * '''Jared Grace: '''Are they on the floor? Do you see them? They're in a box marked "Raw Footage". * '''Bertar: (finds the box and the tape cases) Here it is. "Raw Footage". * Toby: Thank heavens! * Simal: '''Wait a minute! * '''Jared Grace: You see? I told you that you were jumping to conclusions. All those dark suspicions about thieves and attackers when all the time it was just... * Bertar: Empty. * Jared Grace: What? * Percy: '''There's no tapes. * '''Thomas: '''But I'm sure they were in there before. * '''Toby: Before whoever-it-was threw Huxley into a wall and took them for Millie. * Jared Grace: Oh my gosh! I've been mugged! Mugged in Chuggington! They can't get away with it! Oooh! * Simal: '''Don't worry, Jared. We'll get to the bottom of this. * '''Jared Grace: Who...Who could've done this to me? * Bertar: Who wouldn't want Huxley to steal every precious thing she loves? Emily! * Jared Grace: Are you saying I was mugged by the nature engine of Sodor? * Bertar: Umm...not exactly, no. * Jared Grace: Oh, it's no use. The tapes are gone. All I can do is hope against hope they don't surface and land me in trouble again. * Toby: Come on, Jared. We can't just give up. * Bertar: I mean, maybe there's some more clues around here. * Jared Grace: What's the use? Even if we find out who took the tapes, we're not gonna be able to get them back without attracting attention to this creepy engine. * Thomas: 'There must be something we can do to get the Nightmare Train into the Chug Wash. ''(Jared gets to work on his laptop. His screen shows the night-time footage of Huxley in the CPHQ before the attack.) * '''Jared Grace: This must be before the attack. Let's see. I remember Emily and Millie stealing some of the Nightmare Train's three boxcars at 9:30pm. The attack couldn't have been long after... * Bertar: (seeing another person enter the footage) Oh, it's Mallory! * Jared Grace: But it can't be her. The Citizens Plus Program has rendered her as gentle as a... (Mallory attacks Huxley with a leg grapple and throws him onto the wall as she backflips.) ...kitten. * All: '''Huh? * '''Jared Grace: I can't understand it. That's not the way she is supposed to fight. Why, even Harley Quinn would never... * Thomas: '''Wait. What's that weird flashing on her wrist? * '''Jared Grace: Let's find out. I knew the zoom-and-enhance feature would come in handy someday. Cost me a bundle at the hobby shop. (Jared holds down the Control Button and scrolls the mouse to zoom into the footage.) * Toby: It's her digital watch. I wonder why it's doing that? Wait, wait! Stop the picture. (Jared does so.) Can you zoom in any more? (Jared does so.) * Thomas: '''G-27? * '''Bertar: You know what that means? * Percy: Not yet. (Later, Brewster was on his bridge. Linmis was on board Brewster.) * Brewster: I don't understand it. I'm the only engine on the line at this time of night and I have already been scared when I mistook a frog for a dragon. * Timothy: (narrating, voiceover) But he was wrong. A blanket of fog suddenly came down followed seconds later by a whistle he'd never heard before. * Brewster: What's that over there? It looks like a... (Millie The French Engine appears as Catwoman, along with Mallory Grace. Linmis steps off Brewster.) * Millie: Hello, Brewster. * Brewster: Oh my god! No! No! It can't be! * Millie: Hello, Boy Wonder (Linmis). * Linmis: You're a rare lady, Catwoman. You're right on time. * Millie: I'm rare in more ways than that. * Linmis: I'm glad you decided to surrender. We would have caught you eventually. * Millie: Do you think so? * Linmis: Certainly. There's no escaping the inexorable law of justice. Shall we go? * Millie: Must we? So soon? I thought that, well, you know perhaps we might get to know each other a little better. * Linmis: I would think that we know each other well enough by now. * Millie: Don't run away, Batman. I won't bite. * Linmis: I'm not afraid of you, Catwoman, I'm... I'm, uh... You're very beautiful, Mallory. * Mallory: Yes. You're quite right. I am. * Millie: Your propinquity could make a man forget himself. * Mallory: '''I don't know what that means but it sure sounds nice. * '''Linmis: I refer to the nearness of you. * Millie: Linmis, let's throw caution to the winds. I mean, after all, we are two adult human beings and, uh, we're both interested in the same thing, happiness. I can give you more happiness than anyone in the world. * Linmis: How do you propose to do that? * Millie: By being your partner in life. I mean, it's me and you against the world. Ooh. * Linmis: What about Beron? * Mallory: '''Well, I'll have Huxley killed. Painlessly. Well, he is a bit of a bore with his "holy-this" and "holy-that." * '''Linmis: That does it, Catwoman! I thought you had a modicum of decency but I see that I erred in my judgment. * Millie: You're supposed to fall on the floor. * Linmis: You're attractive, Catwoman, but not that attractive. * Millie: I put on a double dose of Eau de Chat, that poisonous perfume. The Nightmare Train should have been dead 30 seconds ago. * Linmis: Aha. Aha! So all of this lovey-dovey business was just a trick. * Millie: Why aren't you writhing in pain? * Linmis: I had a hunch that you'd try some thing not quite kosher. I've been wearing Batplugs up my nose. I've been breathing nothing but clean, fresh air sans Eau de Chat perfume. * Mallory: 'Huxley cheated. ''(assumes a fighting stance) Ha! Put up your gloves, Linmis. I'm gonna practice the art of cat-rate on you. * '''Linmis: Your mistake. Cat-rate, as you call it correctly pronounced "karate," is a defensive form. Therefore, in order for you to make a move I must move, and I won't. * Millie: Well, I have another trick up my paw until we meet again. (chuffs back into the tunnel with Mallory on board) * Linmis: (narrating, voiceover) As soon as it happened, the fog lifted, but Brewster was horrified and scared almost to death. Brewster on his way again, but remained silent for the rest of the night, knowing that he had just had an encounter with Millie disguised as Catwoman, The Princess Plunderer of Chuggington. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: The Dark Train